wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tui's Lost Scrolls
(This fanon formerly belonged to Cumulus Cloud. It now belongs to: Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) Tui has mentioned in a video that she'd like to make books for Auklet (Tsunami's Sister), Flower (Smolder's Scavenger), and Lynx the IceWing. It turns out that Tui is making a Legends for Flower. Cumulus Cloud took the liberty of creating plots about them, and Starwatcher is actually writing them. Unreleased Winglets #1: More (Auklet) Auklet saw Tsunami and the other Dragonets of Destiny as soon as she was born. She felt special on that day. And Coral always focused on her. Even though she's 7 months old, she knows a lot more than they think. ---- "Mom! Mom! Momomomomom!" Auklet tapped her mother's leg with her claw. "Just a minute, Auklet. I'm busy." Queen Coral responded. Auklet huffed. She was mad. She was still "not old enough" to be off the harness yet. The worst part was that she knew what the freedom of swimming where you want to go felt like, because Coral had let her off for a little while when she was discussing something top-secret, yet she was still tied to her mother. Like a two-month-old. Auklet missed her sisters. Anemone and Tsunami were off at JMA, while she was stuck here. Without freedom. No fair. Unreleased Winglets #2: Secrets (Lynx) Lynx as always been that high ranking dragon in the 2nd Circle with weird blue markings. But only she knows more. She knows the deadly secrets she holds. Whether she's a hybrid..... whether she murdered a few 14 dragons or so...... some of these she writes down to sound cool. Some of them are there because they're true. This is an insight on what and how Lynx thinks. These are her Secrets. ''----'' Lynx of the IceWings I did it. It had to be done. My mother would be so ashamed. I miss her. But for Winter's sake, it really did have to be done. I can still hear his screams. I can hardly stand it. He'll be found eventually. They'll assume an animal did it. They are fools. No animals kill like that. But my Winter is still safe. That's all that matters. ---- Never I won't I can't They want more? Like what? Hailstorm? Icicle? The queen? I did what they asked! I don't understand. Where did I go wrong? Winter is in danger, but I can't I won't Never It's breaking me Now or never Him or her Them or him, really She won't see it coming He is mine But I can't do that To either of them It's not fair Why can't I live life? ---- Confusion Helplessness I am failing as an IceWing Failing as a dragon Failing as a being I don't deserve Winter I did it I did it I did it My latest murder I always thought that if I killed someone, I would be rewarded with a party, with praises Lynx the Assassin It sounded bold Daring Feirce But I never thought of it like this All I want is Winter Is that so much to ask? ---- They're threatening me. I'm scared. This is wrong. What if they really kill him? How do I stop them? No. Stop. Lynx the Assassin doesn't get worried. So I can't. Act like I know what I'm doing,and they'll leave me alone. Killing is not hard. right? right? .. right? Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Cumulus the SkyIce) Category:Content (Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing)